


Symphonie des Traîtres

by Galrawr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrawr/pseuds/Galrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few little drabbles about the Titan Shifters, how they feel about each other and how they think about their lifes. It will contain spoilers if you don't read the manga! At the moment: Ymir x Christa // My English isn't the best and I use the German names for Bertl and Berwick, so pleace be nice to me uvu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reiner x Bertholdt - Words

_Gently hugged him someone from behind. Strong arms wrapped around his slender body. A smile, as beautiful as a sunrise in red. The whispered words "I love you" in his ear. Sugar sweet words from the mouth of a loved one. These three little words that pulled him out of the darkness, let him feel alive. These three little words that made him incredibly happy. "...I love you too...", the whispered answer and a contented sigh noticing._

_The gentle kiss on his neck, soothing as the song of a nightingale in the dawn.  
The sign of sleep, which both captivated._


	2. Ymir x Christa - Light

_They said that when you walk through the darkness a long time, you would see at the end of it a light. Something that gives you courage and took the worry. It should be beautiful. Give a heat and give the feeling of being needed. Before her stood the light. Her light. Smiling, she raised her hand, stroked the golden hair and pulled the girl to herself._

_"Ymir?“, she asked with a lovely soft voice. "Christa...when this is over, I want to marry you…“  
Her lips touched softly the blond head and a smooth, quiet smile graced her face._


End file.
